Ideals of the Espada
Mobilization. That was the best word that could summarize the state of Hueco Mundo. Formerly, it was once known as a landscape of barren and desolate nature. What used to be buildings of great status had been ruins and shadows of their former selves. Residents were now animals and beasts that slaughtered each other on the spot. An eternal civil war had been raging on for centuries. There was no ally or enemy; it was every man for yourself in this hellhole called the Hollow world. It was wild and untamable, not even the Seireitei daring to seek control over it. That is... until after the Winter War. Now, things had changed drastically. Darkened and rusted structures dominated the landscapes in the place of foundation stumps and stubbles. What used to be animal-like creatures were now Arrancar and Vasto Lordes roaming the landscape. It was somewhat of a "vice city" now. Despite the ability to live, it served as virtually a slum filled with organized crime. There were still some rather harsh conflict between its residents on occasions, but the number of times they happened had been severely reduced. This was the present state of Hueco Mundo. Now, the Espada Afilado dominated the region with an iron fist and an army of loyal soldiers ready to die for the cause. That is, until Tsukai no Yumeuranai stepped into the picture. He was the personification of peace, unless his violent side came out to play. Today had been a rough day for the fully-masked arrancar, and it had affected his mood. At the moment, he was prepared to slaughter a whole army of menos if they looked at him the wrong way. As he walked through the world of white sand, he spotted , his former home. Without any thought, Tsukai appeared at it's marble door, as if waiting for permission to enter. "Excuse me.... sir?" A teenage boy approached him immediately, arms folded across his chest and a rather serene gaze in his eyes. In a rather relaxed manner, he stopped behind Tsukai and unfolded his arms, only to fold his hands behind his back. "If you're looking for a meeting with Nicolao-sama, then he's busy at the moment...." He spoke politely. "Could you try again at a later time?" Tsukai looked at the young man with a rather fierce glare. "Tell 'Nicolao-sama' that I have a proposition that he must hear now." he lied, doing all he could to not rip the boy's face off. He had no reason to even be near Las Noches. All he wanted was to see the home of the Espada one last time, before he was the high lord of Hueco Mundo. As he waited for the youngling to run off and tell his "Nicolao-sama" of his fake proposition, Tsukai leaned against the wall and began to daydream about his future. "U-uh...." That immediately wiped the calm expression that boy's face. Immediately, not wanting to be killed, he nodded briefly before performing a Sonido in order to inform his master. It would take a while to explain the situation.... but the reaction would be instant. All Tsukai had to do was wait for a minute or two.... As the minutes rolled by, Tsukai became increasingly annoyed. "Where is that little boy? If he's not here in ten sec-" The masked arrancar was stopped mid-sentence by the presence of a shadowy figure in the vicinity. "Who are you, and why are you here? If you're here to 'request' something, wait in line." he said, although he was confident that this was a member of the current Espada. He was right.... but only partially. "I'm not here to request anything." The one who had approached him was apparently a young woman. She wore the traditional Espada uniform with her jacket open at the collar, exposing a Hollow Hole at the center of her neckbone. It closed to cover her breasts in a modest manner before opening again, exposing her belly. She had her hands folded across her chest, an even stare directed in the man's direction. However, it was slightly indirect. "I'm simply wondering why you're here on restricted territory. This isn't a place for unauthorized personnel like you...." Tsukai turned to face the woman. "Technically, I am authorized to be here, being the former Primera Espada and all. But, I was merely admiring the home of my past. Brings back memories of Aizen..." Tsukai's voice trailed off as he thought about his first true master. "So, what's your name, miss?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. Clearly, the woman wasn't fazed, a scowl gracing her features. "Hermosa Savanna.... Fraccion of the Tercera Espada." She answered firmly. "And to your so-called technicality.... former is a key word. Now, why are you here?" "I'm here to propose an idea to this 'Nicolao-sama.' I'm just waiting for this one boy to come back." Tsukai answered, upset that his title as the former Primera Espada was being ignored. If Hermosa was affected at all by the rather bitter tone in his voice, she wasn't showing it. She kept up a rather stern gait about her. "A close friend of the scientist....?" She questioned. So, he was a scientist, eh? That helped a lot. "Not really, but the young man I spoke with said that if I had something to request, and I told him that I was here to propose an idea to Nicolao. Anyways, if you're an Espada, why are you out here, instead of in Las Noches, hmm?" he asked, wanted to know all he could about this woman at the moment. "That's none of your--" However, she was immediately interrupted by the sound of yet another Sonido. "Oh, god damn it...." A rather irritated Nicolao came forth from the doors, and as he stepped through, they shut automatically. "Distractions, distractions, distractions, no one appreciates peace and quiet nowadays." Rubbing the back of his head, he turned towards the man and a rather surprised Hermosa. "Yes, what is it? I'm in the middle of a critical test!" Caught offguard by the man that looked like a mad scientist, Tsukai stared blankly, having forgot to come up with another lie to cover up his initial lie. "Uhm... uh..." was all he could get out. "Out with it, boy!" Nicolao said impatiently, folding his arms across his chest. Feeling threatened, the masked arrancar unsheathed his blade, Ciervo, with it pointed directly at Nicolao's throat. Hermosa was blind. But she heard the blade being unsheathed. Instinctively, she called out in alarm, "Nicolao-sama!" Her hand immediately grasped onto her own sword, ready to whip it out and attack at a moment's notice. However, Nicolao did nothing. Instead, he simply glared at the blade being pointed at his throat. A slow smile came across his face. "If this is some sort of attempt at assassination.... then I'm afraid you're doing it wrong." He said simply. "No, it isn't an assassination attempt. Sorry, but I just wanted to see my past home, and the only way I could stay was by 'requesting' something of you. Sorry for the inconvenience..." Tsukai's voice trailed off... "At the very least, I can commend you for apologizing." Nicolao commented. "Now that you've seen it, I suppose you're going off?" Tsukai glared at the scientist, although it was impossible to tell, due to his full mask being present. "Not quite yet. I'd like to look around... inside." he said, prepared to fight his way in if needed. Nicolao, however, had picked up the slightly challenging tone in Tsukai's voice. "I don't just let anyone in these walls." He stated, unfolding his arms and letting them rest at his sides. "Only the subordinates under me as well as my advisors are granted permission to step foot within my doors." "Well, then I guess I'll just beat you down." the masked arrancar said, sending a bala towards his newfound opponent. A Bala. Nicolao didn't need any reason to get out of the way. Curling up one of his fingers, he lifted his hand a few inches away in front of his face. The back of his palm was facing his attacker. As the Bala came near, it seemingly struck the back of his hand, the power disintegrating among contact. However, the scientist's hand was left unscathed! He shifted both of his hands into his pockets, looking over Tsukai with a rather serene expression. Behind Tsukai, Hermosa had taken her own time to attack. Of course, she was not one to stand around and allow her comrade to be assaulted in such a manner. Quickly drawing out her sword, she threw herself at her opponent. The blade of her own sword swung in a diagonal uppercut as it closed in on his back. Her eyes were narrowed out of instinct-fueled concentration, a scowl decorated on her expression. But as the blade connected with his back, Tsukai remained unflinched. "Sorry, but I won't go down so easy, either." he said, turning to face his second adversary. "!!" Immediately, Hermosa leaped back, sword positioned defensively in front of her. She glared at him as best as she could in order to keep her surprise hidden from view. "My sword didn't even scratch him...." She thought warily. "Nothing short of a so-called former ''Primera Espada...."'' Without some much as a gesture, Tsukai appeared behind his would-be assailant. "So, what was your position in the Espada, again?" he asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Anyone else would've felt fear. A vast power was right behind Hermosa, the proximity concerning her and him enough to send a chill down her spine. Her blind eyes directed themselves over her shoulder. Within them, a cold stare could be seen, her mouth contorted in a defiant frown. "None of your business...." She repeated quietly, a hateful tone lacing her words. She knew even the slightest movement at this range would tip him off.... On the sidelines, Nicolao watched quietly. He had regressed to slipping his hands within his pockets and standing non-chalantly, despite the scene in front of him. "Well, aren't you a fiesty one. It was just a simple question; no need to be defensive about it." the former Espada remarked, disappointed that the woman was so rude to him. "If you don't want to answer; fine, but don't go acting all tough, when you're clearly ready to cringe." At this, she allowed herself to scoff. How dare he! "Why would I fear you....?" She retorted. This man didn't scare her! He wouldn't scare her! If it wasn't for the fact of that damn Hierro, then she would've attempted to attack once more. But since he didn't seem too interested in fighting her, she simply kept up a defensive guard. Tsukai glared at the blind woman. "Fine, you're not afraid; but then explain to me why you're taking a defensive stance, when I have yet to even try and attack you?" he asked, hoping to catch the woman off guard. "Clearly, you said you were going to fight." Hermosa fired back, releasing one hand from her blade and lowering her arms to her sides. "I believe I have a right to do so." This made Nicolao smirk, raising his hand as if answering a question in school. "Actually, he said he was going to beat me down...." The 5th Espada corrected. "You just instigated!" This earned him an annoyed glare from Hermosa, but it didn't really phase him. After all, he was her superior, after all! Tsukai turned his head to the scientist/Espada member. "He is correct. I'm starting to like this guy, however rude he may be." the masked arrancar said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Hmph!" Now Hermosa couldn't defend herself. But she certainly wouldn't admit it! "That...." She paused for a minute. The next of what she would say would give the man a hint of what her position was.... something that she was sure he was going to poke at her with. "....just so happens to be one of my leaders. I won't just let you stand by and attack him." The former Primera's look softened, although it was impossible to tell under his full mask. "I see. Well, I wasn't attacking him, no matter how much you think I did." A slightly incredulous stare was directed in his direction by both of the other Arrancar. However, Nicolao's look faded, immediately being replaced by a skeptical expression. "Oh, really....?" He asked in what sounded like a smug voice. "Funny.... when someone says I'll beat you down, it often gives the impression that they want to fight. So what were you trying to prove?" "Prove? I'm here to prove absolutely nothing. I wanted to take a look at my first true home, and you blatantly denied me that." Tsukai replied, annoyed with the -copy. "Oh, well...." Nicolao shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly. "Can't win them all, can you?" Category:Articles by Koukishi